The present invention relates to a new, distinct and stable hybrid of Vriesea hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘MUNDO’. The new Vriesea ‘MUNDO’ originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventors in 2001, and then first flowered in 2005, in Assendelft, The Netherlands. The female or seed parent is the Vriesea incurvata inbred line identified by code 94703 (unpatented). The male or pollen parent is the Vriesea carinata inbred line identified by code 0167413 (unpatented).
Vriesea is a member of the Bromeliaceae family. Vriesea is predominantly epiphytic and the genus of about 250 species are found in forested and rocky areas in Mexico, Central America, West Indies and South America. For the most part, species have rosettes of glossy, sword-shaped, smooth-edged leaves.
Floral bracts of Vriesea frequently have brilliant colors and may last for many months. The range of colors for Vriesea is generally from yellow through orange but may also include flame red and deep red-purple. White, yellow, or green tubular, three-petalled flowers may also appear on a stem or within the leaf rosette but are usually short-lived.
Vriesea may be advantageously grown as pot plants for greenhouse or home use. Typically, the plants are shaded from direct sunlight. During the spring to autumn period, the central vase-like part of the leaf rosette is normally filled with water.
Vriesea is native to tropical America. Leaves of Vriesea are usually formed as basal rosettes which are stiff and entire and in several vertical ranks. Vriesea plants have terminal spikes or panicles which are often bracted with petals united in a tube about as long as the calyx. The ovary is superior and the seeds plumose.
Asexual propagation of Vriesea is frequently performed by vegetative means through the use of tissue culture practices. Propagation of Vriesea can also be from offshoots which can be detached from the mother plant and grown in an appropriate soil or bark mixture.
Methods for cultivation and crossing of Vriesea are well known. For a detailed discussion, reference is made to the following publications, which are incorporated herein by reference: Benzing, David H., THE BIOLOGY OF THE BROMELIADS, Mad River Press, Inc., Eureka (1980); Zimmer, Karl, BROMELIEN, Verlag, Paul Parey, Berlin (1986); and Rauh, Werner, BROMELIEN, Verlag Eugen Ulmer, Stuttgart (1981).
A Vriesea inbred is produced by brother/sister crossing over several generations to produce a genetically homozygous plant selection. A hybrid cultivar is produced by crossing two genetically distinct inbred lines, collecting seeds produced by the cross, and germinating seeds so-produced to make hybrid plants. The hybrid seeds and plants produced by this method are uniform with respect their morphological and physiological characteristics.
A need exists for a greater variety of Vriesea cultivars with attractive ornamental features. Additionally, a need exists for additional Vriesea hybrid cultivars that can be easily propagated by seed. The new Vriesea ‘MUNDO’ was developed through a controlled breeding program and exhibits unique, desirable and stable characteristics.